


I Wanna Be Yours

by sosooley



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Art, Fanart, Furry, M/M, Traditional Media, Watercolors, fox!Hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley
Summary: Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.Тема спецквеста —SCP-3881 - Пренебрежение предложением.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Anime 2020: Спецквест





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
> 
> Тема спецквеста — [SCP-3881 - Пренебрежение предложением](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3881).

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/YqywcSI.jpg)


End file.
